Open
by Scully22
Summary: E/O...When Olivia is held to gun point and captured to sell by a pair of siblings, it's up to Elliot and her own quick thinking to break free... some dark humor
1. Chapter 1

"I'll be right back," Olivia smiled as Elliot waited in the car and waved her off. She dashed up to the small grocery store and entered happily. She hummed to herself as she wandered down the aisle looking for a specific jelly of some sort- Elliot was so picky.

Behind her, she could hear a faint crying. The detective in her took over so she followed the sound intently. She discovered the only thing standing between her and the worrisome sound was a door. So she opened it.

A man was standing over a helpless woman, but before she could pull her gun, some one from behind slid a rag over her mouth and held it there roughly. She kicked and fought, but the perpetrator had a grip on her. Finally, she found her eyes getting heavy; she was completely knocked out.

A great time had passed, _too much time_, Elliot thought to himself, he wasn't that picky. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and headed for the store. Like magic, as soon as he placed his hand on the door, echoes of shots ran through the air. He ducked down behind a mail box and quickly got on the radio.

"I've got a 10-10, involving a police officer, requesting back up," He retorted while watching carefully to see if he could find any movement. There was none.

Olivia was tied tight, but fully awake. She sat beside the now dead woman, and the male she saw hovering over the deceased, now watched her with great focus. She wanted to talk him down, figure out what was going on, but the cloth and tape were on tightly, and her arms we're bound with rope.

"What time is it?" A voice came from where she couldn't see. It was a woman. Olivia suddenly tried to seize the opportunity; she tried to crawl to where the woman was only to be greeted by her. She was a tall woman, beautiful, with long wavy black hair and a great figure.

"What is she doing?" the woman asked her male counterpart.

"Huh?"

"What did I tell you about cops? They never sit still. Are you feeling alright?" The woman peered down at Olivia cautiously. Olivia shook her head, confused and groggy. The woman shrugged and grabbed her wrists from the back. She pulled Olivia to her feet, and just when things seemed to be improving, they just got worse.

"Go get the car, and hurry the fuck up," the woman snarled at the man.

The man agreed and quickly ran off. The woman stood dangerously close to Olivia, examining her face and hair. She lightly shifted a piece of hair out of Olivia's eyes.

"You have wonderful eyes," she whispered as she slowly pulled the tape off, "you promise not to scream?"

Olivia nodded. The woman smiled, "I don't believe you. But I can see how others would fall for your charade."

She pushed the tape back on sadly, "I'm sorry," the woman whispered and softly kissed the tape that stood between their lips.

"We should go. That thing", referring to the dead body, "is a little too dirty, unless you like it that way?"

Elliot was greeted by Munch and Fin who pulled up quickly.

"I haven't heard a word or sound in there," Elliot looked disheveled.

"I'll go check out the back," Munch volunteered. He walked into the quiet alley and slowly made his way around a corner. Just as he did, he spotted Olivia being dragged out by the man, she fought hard but not hard enough.

Munch took a few steps forward, his gun elevated, "Police! Freeze!"

The man had just pushed Olivia in the car, so he scurried to slide next to her, while the woman hopped into the driver's seat. Munch quickly got on the radio as the tires screeched away. Elliot ran to his car and took off once he got the description. Fin pulled the car up in front of the store and Munch hopped in.

The man looked frantically back and fourth for any cops, but there were none, "we're ok for now."

"Get the tape off her mouth."

"What? She'll scream!" the man fought.

"Do what I say or I'll drop you off right here."

The man nodded and pulled the tape off. She spit out the small rag and spit in the car.

"Not in the car baby, its brand new," the woman smiled into the rear view mirror at Olivia.

"What is it you want?" Olivia asked finally, dying of curiosity.

"She wants to know what we want, but she doesn't even know our names," the woman looked away acting hurt.

"What's your name?"

"Catherine, Catherine Montgomery. This is my brother, Joseph."

He turned to Olivia, "nice to meet you," then looked out the window again.

"Where are you taking me?" Olivia asked the woman sternly.

"It's like Disneyland, expect the kids are men, and the men ride all night."

"Are you selling me?"

"Mm, smart too? I may consider buying you myself. Although it would be a conflict of interest."

"Meaning what?"

"You're not fooling anyone, you know that right? I mean, I don't have to tell you anything, I know you're a cop. But I like you, and I don't see much hope for your rescue…"

Olivia rolled her eyes and quickly peered out the window. She did a double take. She didn't expect Elliot to be driving right next to the car. Elliot looked over at Olivia and pointed to the front seat. She knew she had to get out of the right side of the car so he could ram them.

Olivia put on her sexiest voice, her most flirty eyes, and her most seductive pose, "Can I sit up there with you?"

The woman broke into a smile, "I'm impressed. So soon. I didn't think I'd get you to warm up."

"So can I?" Olivia pleaded, "please."

"Come join me babe. Joseph, take off the rope."

Olivia was finally free. She waited until they completed a turn on the freeway, and then made her climb to the front. She sat down and turned to Catherine to speak, but was suddenly ambushed as the woman pushed her lips onto Olivia and sucked a few times. Olivia was stunned, shocked really.

"Tasty," the woman smiled with the lick of her lips.

Olivia turned her head away confused and shamed, she looked out the window to notice two more undercover cars pull up beside her, check out the scene, then disappear. Eventually two black and white's appeared behind them, and the woman knew they were after them.

"Hold on babe," she floored the car and barely missed cutting off Elliot. He pursued quickly, his lights and sirens still off.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The car went bouncing over the freeway divots, and zooming past cars that weren't quite going a hundred miles per hour like them. Olivia held on to the handle above the door frame for her life. They zoomed off the freeway and into a small town. The woman parked in an impossible to find alley where she unbuckled and got out. Olivia's heart began to pound. She could hear children crying inside the home they were parked across from.

Olivia stepped out of the car as the strange woman opened the door for her. Olivia was desperate. She needed to buy time until Elliot could find her.

"Go tell them we're here," Catherine ordered her brother. He ran off quickly. Just as the woman turned back to Olivia, Olivia thought fast and pulled her close. She kissed her passionately, trying to figure out what to do. Eventually, she slowly slid her hands up the woman's arms and in one giant push she twisted the woman around and slammed her into the car. Olivia jetted off, running as fast as she could.

Joseph came out of the house with two guys, Catherine simply pointed in Olivia's direction and they went running after her. A few moment's later, Catherine hopped back in the car and screeched out of the alley.

Olivia had run down what she thought was a street leading to a main street, but all it led to was a huge cement wall. She began to run back the other way, but the men came in view. She took a deep breath and ran as fast as she could toward the wall. With a leap of faith, she threw her body up onto the wall, where she was able to grab hold of the top. The men loomed closer and closer and still she hung there. She began feverously kicking at the wall, trying to gain some grip to haul herself over.

In the knick of time, she finally gained the grip she needed and threw herself above the wall, not knowing where it led. She fell to the ground with a thump, right as Elliot's car came down the road- his tires screeching as he haulted. He jumped out of the car and ran to her side. She pointed to the wall and he immediately called for backup over the radio.

Before the three men even got over the wall, four cop cars and six police officers had them surrounded.

Olivia handcuffed Joseph and pulled him up to her, she whispered in his ear angrily, "we'll find your sister and she'll get a nice little cell- I'll make sure of it." She pushed him in a cop car and the three men were hauled off.

Elliot and Olivia were the only two left.

"Did you send a team to the house?" she asked while taking a seat on the curb.

He sat beside her, "yeah. They're taking all the victims to a safe house where we can interview them."

"Thanks."

There was a moment of silence, Elliot placed his hand over hers on the sidewalk. She turned to him confused, "what?"

He slid next to her and wrapped his arm around her. They were quiet, still and secure. Olivia's hand lightly rested on his knee and then she rested her head against his shoulder. Her soft eyes slowly fell into his focus and she could feel her heart beating like it always did when he was so close.

A zooming car came shooting down the street, made a huge turn and stopped with its headlights facing the two on the curb. Catherine revved the engine as she watched Olivia looking into Elliot's eyes. She waited as two cars passed by and then she slammed on the gas and starting reaming across the lanes.

Elliot glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the car rushing to them, he yanked Olivia over him and she flew out of the way of the car. The car smashed into the wall and went dead silent.

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed as she pulled her gun out, "get out of the fucking car! Get out!" she yelled at Catherine. Catherine's head was hung over the horn, the wall was a sure fire death.

Olivia rushed to Elliot's side, he had barely rolled out of the way of the speeding tires. But a small shard of metal had penetrated his leg and he called for a paramedic on his radio as Olivia ran to him.

She ripped off a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around his leg. He watched her as she sweat over his wound, trying her hardest to comfort him as much as possible. And he couldn't help but notice the skin that was revealed from her now half-shirt. She rushed her words over the radio, "11-42!"

"I'm ok," he said quietly.

"You're bleeding heavily, Elliot."

"I hurt much worse when I leave you every night after work."

Olivia's eyes focused on him for a prolonged moment, and then the sirens were heard and she got up to wave them down.

A few hours later Elliot awoke to find his hand being hold and a familiar face. Olivia had fallen asleep in the chair beside his bed, her hand still placed around his. Her head rested next to his arm and he smiled at her warmly as he pet her head softly.

A few moments later, Olivia opened her tired eyes and quickly snapped out of her daze.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Ok. You should have gone home," he folded some of her hair in between his fingers.

"I couldn't."

In another leap of faith, she steadily made her way to his lips. The worse that could happen was rejection; she assumed she could forgive and forget. But no warnings came, no hand in the face, no push- nothing. At the last moment she lost her courage, and he pulled her in the extra inch. It was a loving kiss. Simple, sweet, loving and yet still passionate and heart-warming.

A knock echoed at the door, Olivia pulled away quickly and fell back in her seat. The doctor came in.

"Glad to see you awake, Mr. Stabler," Dr. Jenny Paine smiled while looking at a chart.

"How long do I have to live?" He joked.

"Much more time. You're kids are here, are you up to seeing them?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute please," he glanced at Olivia a bit too conspicuously.

"No problem." The doctor left and Olivia stood to gather her jacket and straighten up a bit.

"I'm glad you're ok," She stood at the end of the bed.

"Thanks for saving my life," he smiled.

"Thanks for saving mine… When will you be back to work?"

"Probably a few weeks."

"Maybe I'll see you before then?" She asked with a little sparkle in her eyes.

"Definitely," he sparkled back.

She nodded and left him in the hospital room, but it wouldn't be too long until they'd see each other again.


End file.
